Corrupted Destiny
by bwineylion
Summary: Ryou Bakura has a sucky life; surrounded by friends, yet always alone. When his father, the last of his family, dies in a freak accident, Ryou finally snaps. Yami Bakura takes this opportunity to teach his host that causing pain is so much better than receiving it.
1. Chapter 1

**Corrupted Destiny**

{Warning: (Severe) violence, (Mild) crude humor, (Mild-Moderate) cursing, (Moderate-Severe) dark themes}

Hello, bwineylion here! I'll try not to bore you with etcetera stuff, but I do need to say I don't own yugioh. Also I don't make money off this. Well, that was the disclaimer. Please feel free to give advice in the form of reviews.

[Summary]: Ryou Bakura has a sucky life; surrounded by friends, yet always alone. When his father, the last of his family, dies in a freak accident, Ryou finally snaps. Yami Bakura takes this opportunity to teach his host that causing pain is so much better than receiving it. (There will be either no romance or only tendershipping. However if people vote for stuff in reviews, I'll think about other pairings. If no votes are in the reviews, I'll assume nobody wants romance.)

CHAPTER ONE: AWAKENED POWERS

"No! You're lying!" Ryou cried desperately into the transceiver. "We are very sorry for your loss". Spoke the nameless agent on the other end of the phone. However, it was clearly a rehearsed line, indifferent and businesslike through overuse. There was a short message about insurance money that he barely took note of, then a click. The white-haired teen slumped to his knees. It didn't matter that his father was always busy studying pyramids and hieroglyphics. It didn't matter that he was rarely around even on birthdays and Christmas. The Egyptologist was the last person he could call kin. His mother and sister died in a car accident when he was just a child, but now, at only 16 years old Ryou was completely lost, crushed by the asphyxiating solitude.

For a second, nothing happened. Then the house was filled with a cacophony of breaking glass, splintering wood and the screaming of profanities. Ryou smashed a lamp into his coffee table, effectively destroying both. He cursed and spat and threw objects. He punched and kicked the walls until his fists and feet bled. Soon the tidy little apartment was trashed. Furniture was broken, there were small dents in the walls; it was an overall mess. After the chaos was over, the teen sat in the middle of the destruction and wept.

After a whole tissue box later, he started feeling numb and less grief-stricken. He glanced at the small alarm clock beside his bed. It was only 6:30, too early to sleep. Since he was a straight-A student, his homework was the first thing he did when he'd gotten home, and was finished. Yugi and his friends were kind, but they rarely hung out, which he doubted he could handle tonight anyways. Their carefree attitudes would only make him feel more bitter and lonely inside. The only other one he could talk to would be his abusive other half, Bakura. However, the spirit wasn't very conversational that night. Ryou decided he was too emotionally drained to clean his previously spotless home. He got into a pair of sky-blue pajamas and prepared for bed.

Upon waking up the next morning, Ryou's still drowsy mind failed to recollect the past night's events. It was a blissful half-second of ignorance, but as soon as he touched his tear-stained cheeks, the tragedy came rushing back to him. His eyes spilt the tears previously held back by the dam of sleep. What did he have to live for anyways?! Nobody would miss him if he was gone. He was constantly bullied and alone. Why keep suffering when it wasn't necessary? He ran to the kitchen, with joyful delusions that his pain would end soon. He grabbed the largest sharpest knife he could find- a 10 inch cleaver- and raised it to his wrist. He brought the blade to his skin, only for his hand to act on its own accord. It threw the knife across the room, shattering a window.

"Pitiful Yadonushi!" scowled Bakura inside his head. "Lose one family member and you attempt suicide! Are you forgetting I need your body for my ultimate goal?" "Screw your goals, bastard! He was my _last_ family member. Suddenly, he was yanked into the spirit's soul room. His yami threw a brutal punch to the jaw. For the first time ever, Ryou threw a punch of his own, greatly surprising the spirit, and bringing a strange look into his eyes. "What the hell do you know about losing loved ones anyways?!" The look faded. Bakura slammed him against the wall, eyes only inches away from his own. "If you must know" he hissed venomously, "I was seven years old when my home was razed to the ground without warning. My family, friends and neighbors; every single person I knew was slaughtered by the pharaoh's men! Their souls were melted down into gaudy trinkets!" He spat the last word with disgust. "Men were slaughtered, women were raped, not even children were spared! I was the sole survivor of this atrocity, but you don't see me killing myself!" After regaining some composure, he merely grunted and left, forcing a shocked Ryou back to the real world.

He hadn't known a thing about Bakura's past. Was that story even true? If so, he could understand why his yami hated the pharaoh. Ryou brushed his teeth and hair, and ate breakfast. He cleaned and bandaged the wounds he received yesterday from attacking his living quarters. He made a mental note to replace the broken window. Due to the incidents lately, he arrived to school a few minutes late. He had not been punished, to the surprise of the class. Even though he was a model student, Mr. Takahiro never excused a tardy. Apparently his teacher had gotten a call last night, about his father's accident, and didn't want to make it worse. It was an uneventful first hour, but as Ryou was about to leave, Mr. Takahiro called him back to discuss the repercussions of being late. He was still going to get a penalty, but it would be lessened due to the circumstances.

Yugi Mouto hummed cheerfully as he left history. There were going to be new Duel Monster cards at his grandfather's shop. Suddenly he started racing back to the previous class; he had forgotten his textbook in the room. He opened the door slightly, but closed it quickly after catching a glimpse of his friend talking to the teacher. They didn't notice. The spikey haired boy pressed his ear to the door, tuning out the noisy hallway. He could barely make out the conversation. "… heard about your father…" came the older man's voice. "….sorry…your loss…". Yugi gasped, Ryou's father died?

The smaller teen jumped when the door opened. Ryou was facing him, expressionless. He paused. "So, you heard everything?" Yugi stared at his feet, "Sorry, I really shouldn't have eavesdropping. I feel terrible". "It's okay" said Ryou, trying to mask his hurt like he always did, and failing for the first time since his mother and sister died. He broke down, heavy tears flowing down his cheeks. "Oh Yugi, I have no family left! I've never been this alone!" Yugi had never seen his friend cry before. "Please don't cry! I know it hurts, but you're not alone. Not really. There's Joey and Tea and Tristan and I, and so many others! We're your friends, and we can help if you let us." By this time Yugi was fighting off tears himself. He led the taller boy to his next class, which they shared. They needed to fabricate a good excuse for their next teacher, since the bell rang over five minutes ago.

So that's the first chapter of my first Fanfic. I hope you enjoyed, because more is coming and it will get very gory and dark. VIOLENCE IS COMING!

By the way, I couldn't find the actually age Ryou was when his sister and mother died, so I put it at about 8. I also made up Bakura's age when Kul Elna was destroyed, based on educated guesses. Some information is just too hard to find.

Also, I couldn't find any fitting teachers in the show for this scene, so I made Mr. Takahiro. Don't worry, he probably won't even be mentioned again. He is such a minor character, that it shouldn't matter, but I know how so many people hate OCs. He really was necessary for the plot, but if this bothers you, send me a review telling me to kill him off and I will do it.

School is here, so don't expect fast or regular updates. Sorry, but I'm an honor's student.


	2. Chapter 2

**Corrupted Destiny**

{Warning: (Severe) violence, (Mild) crude humor, (Mild-Moderate) cursing, (Moderate-Severe) dark themes}

Hello, bwineylion here! I don't own yugioh. Also I don't make money off this. Well, that was the disclaimer. Please feel free to give advice in the form of reviews, and big hugs to the kind people who reviewed, followed or favorited last chapter! *gives hugs*

P.S. I got a vote for tendershipping! So there might be some heavy yaoi later, I'll have to add that to the warning when it comes.

CHAPTER TWO: BREAKING MINDS

It was fairly easy for Yugi and Ryou to get their next teacher to let them off with a warning for being late. She was known to be one of the more lenient educators and having high grades didn't hurt either. The class started out innocently enough. Joey and Tristan were reprimanded for eating pizza during a lesson, but everybody was used to their antics by this time of the semester. However, the activity today could not have been a worse choice for Ryou: pick a parent and submit an essay on him or her. The white-haired teen ran out of the room. He couldn't cry in front of everybody. His friends would only pity him and the bullies would have a new reason to make his life a living hell.

Some of the bullies had snickered as Ryou left the room. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea all requested permission to follow him, but the despite the teacher's patience, she refused to allow any more disturbances during the lesson. When Ryou failed to return after twenty minutes, they grew even more worried about their friend. After class, he still hadn't returned. Yugi briefly explained the situation to the teacher before he left, in hopes that no detentions would come from the class's events.

The next hour was lunch. While they were eating, Joey and Tristan pestered Yugi for details regarding Ryou. Tea, although less keen to voice her curiosity, was equally curious. Ryou always tried to bear his struggles on his own, so Yugi wasn't sure that it would be okay with him to tell other people. He decided to ask his yami for advice.

"Pharaoh, do you think I should tell them that Ryou's father died? I don't know if he would want to bring other people into this, but we're all his friends and they would want to help him too."

Yami thought for a second. "I think he needs as many people near him as he can get."

"You think so?"

"Let me tell you something Yugi. When my father died, I distanced myself from my friends, trying to handle my grief on my own. But that only made me feel more alone. Eventually Mahad and Mana got it through my thick skull. They showed me that it's okay to let other people shoulder some of your pain. It might upset your friends to see you sad, but it hurts them more when you won't let them help you."

"I never knew that about you. Sorry if I brought up some sad memories."

"Don't worry about it. I am happy to share the few bits of my past that I can remember. You should tell your friends about Ryou."

Tea, waited patiently for Yugi to finish his inner monologue with the Pharaoh. Joey was waving his hand in front of his face.

"You talking to the pharaoh, 'Yug? You spaced out for a bit."

"Huh? Yeah, I was. I asked him if it was okay to tell you guys about Ryou"

"And?"

Yugi sighed and began the story of their friend's tragedy, starting from the class period when Ryou was late.

It was the last passing period of the day. Ryou had been taking a longer route around the hallways to avoid his friends, mostly because he didn't want to drag them into his problems, but also because he didn't want to be subjected to one of Tea's cheesy motivational speeches. She was a nice enough girl, but when she went on and on about the power of friendship… well, it just was hard for him to listen to. For a very long time before, Ryou didn't have friends. When he got too close to his peers, they were sent to the shadow realm.

He contemplated what he would do if he was locked in a room with the brunette girl. He got so caught up in ways to avoid the situation, he walked straight into Ushio, AKA the most dangerous bully in the school.

For better or for worse, he was usually the only one that physically harmed Ryou. Ushio frequently beat up the other bullies that went beyond the standard name-calling and insults. He charged a high fee for his 'services' even though nobody ever asked for them. Ryou even begged for it to stop, but that resulted in bruises and a black eye. He typically had enough money from his father to avoid injury from them, but since he died, he would run out fast.

"Watch it, you little shit!" The bully yelled, looking down at Ryou. "Wait, you're the prissy albino! You owe me money for Sozoji's broken leg; I think 40,000 yen* should do."

"But I paid for that yesterday!" exclaimed Ryou, a little too boldly.

Ushio punched him in the jaw and pushed him down. He leaned over the smaller boy. "You must be mistaken, I'm never wrong about money. But, being the generous man I am, I could even let you pay it tomorrow, with only 10% interest."

Ryou knew he already gave Ushio the money. But protesting now would only lead to more bodily harm. He was about to fork over the money, when Joey and Tristan lunged at the bully. Their combined force and the element of surprise knocked Ushio to the floor.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Tristan.

Joey stomped on the bully's chest. "He's got it hard enough lose'n his whole fam'ly, let alone deal'n with your ugly mug!"

Ryou's eyes widened. He didn't want anybody to know! He felt tears well up behind his eyes, and quickly scrambled out the hallway, in a vain attempt to avoid his friends seeing him cry.

Joey frowned, "Did I say something wrong?"

Tristan shot him a how-can-you-be-so-dense look before dodging an oversized fist. Ushio was on his feet again and angrier than ever. The last time the Joey and Tristan faced the giant bully, the duo ended up in the hospital. Between the two of them there were four broken bones, a mild concussion, a detached tooth (that was thankfully restored), and too many bruises to count. They did not wanting to face that ordeal again, but fleeing was out of the question. Grimacing at the pain to come, the two teens got into fighting positions.

Ryou ran out the school into an abandoned park nearby. Bitter tears fell down his face. He felt betrayed by Joey. He felt betrayed by Yugi telling Joey. Didn't he know the blond couldn't keep a secret?! Strangely he felt his distress fade away. Disgust and anger rose in his gut. It was unusual for Ryou to feel anger rather than sorrow after an ordeal. Since his mother and sister passed, he would always blame himself after any trouble, but not now. Now, his heart strangled him with hurt and resentment, morphing pain into a fiery rage - a rage that felt familiar, despite him being unaccustomed to it.

Ryou was concerned about the atypical emotions he felt, but it was better than the pain. Yes. Anything was better than the choking betrayal that once again left him alone, isolated from humanity without family or friends. He welcomed the new sensation.

"Poor Yadonushi, they never cared about you", came the voice of his Yami.

For once, Ryou felt the same. He had been deceived enough. He had suffered through enough pain at the hands of his supposed friends.

"They hurt you badly."

Ryou couldn't argue with that one either.

"Do you want to hurt them back?"

"…."

"They deserve it after all. Make them feel exactly what you feel. Make them suffer".

While Ryou agreed that Yugi and his friends had hurt him, he wasn't about to kill or maim them like his Yami wanted, but before he could protest Ushio had ran up to him and slugged him in the jaw. Ryou stumbled backwards; a trickle of blood ran down his chin. Looking up, he noticed the other two bullies with Ushio. One was leaner, although still very powerful looking with a full beard. The other was stocky and short, but with arms as thick as basketballs; he wore a red ball cap. Ryou tried to crawl away, but Ushio kicked him in the gut.

"I don't give a damn if you're orphaned now", said Ushio, "but if you think losing your rich dad means you don't have to pay, then you're dead wrong. Have the money tomorrow, all 50,000 yen, or face the consequences!"

The bullies turned to walk away, but then Ryou did something that surprised all of them, the three bullies, the spirit inside his head, and most of all, himself. In a fit of blind fury, Ryou had gotten up and kicked Ushio in the balls.

Okay, that was an evil cliffy, but I promise a bloody good time next chapter!

*40,000 yen is about $400, and Sojozi is the bully from season zero that made his victims pay to hear his awful music.

Until next-time, love Bwiney!


End file.
